mock_parliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Advance Wars Mission 1
=Mission 1: Raider Peaks= Map Info Player (Red): Cieran Enemy (Black): DMHowe Fog: Off Terrain: Snow Weather: Snow Victory Condition: Destroy all black units to win. Defeat Condition: Lose all your units or allow the enemy to capture your HQ. Map 15 x 15 (blank)=Plain, R=Road, W=Wood, M=Mountain, Ws=Wasteland, Ru=Ruins, Fr=Fire, S=Sea, B=Bridge, Rv=River, Sh=Shoal, Ro=Rough, Fo=Fog, Re=Reef, Pl=Plasma, Me=Meteor, Si=Silo, HQ=HQ, C=City, T=Tower, Ra=Radar, F=Factory, A=Airport, P=Port, tA=TemporaryAirport, tP=Temporary Port Red Units: Tank (6,2), H Tank (7,2), Tank (8,2), Infantry (4,3), Bazooka (5,3), Recon (6,3), Anti-tank (7,3), Recon (8,3), Bazooka (9,3), Infantry (10,3), Bike (5,4), Mech Gun (6,4), Anti-air (7,4), Mech Gun (8,4), Bike (9,4) Black Units: Bike All-out (7,11), Bike All-out (6,12), Megatank Defence (7,12), Bike All-out (8,12), Bike All-out (5,13), Battle Copter Defence (7,13), Bike All-out (9,13), Bike All-out (4,14), Tank (6,14), Rockets Defence (7,14), Tank (8,14), Bike All-out (10,14) Script Prologue Somewhere in southern Terranine... BAF Soldier: Commander! Armed forces sighted, south of the settlement! Cieran: What? Surely only the Boo Armed Forces operate in this region? BAF Soldier: They're not our armies sir. They're refusing to identify themselves and they're heading straight for us! Cieran: We'll have to assume that they're hostile then. Prepare the troops. It looks like we're going to have a fight on our hands... Red Day 1 Cieran: This is Cieran of the Boo Armed Forces. This territory is under our control. I demand that you identify yourself immediatley. DMHowe: ... Cieran: This is your last warning. Identify yourself, or we will open fire. DMHowe: ... Cieran: ... DMHowe: ... Cieran: So much for negotiations... captain, what forces has the enemy deployed? BAF Soldier: It's only a small force, but they have powerful units. I'm not sure we'll be able to defeat them sir. Cieran: In that case, we'll go for plan B. This area was used as a missile testing ground by the Democratian Army. If we can get to the silos and launch the missiles, this battle should be easy. Just make sure that the enemy doesn't get to them first! Black Day 1 Raider: Sir, the enemy is advancing. What are our orders? DMHowe: Attack at once. After you have defeated the defenders, raid their camp and take anything of value. Raider: Yes sir! Wait... where are you going? DMHowe: This skirmish is of little significance. There are other battles that I must attend to. I'm sure you'll be able to handle this on your own. Raider: Um... ok... sir... Tactics Cieran: Hey, where am I? BAF Soldier: Welcome to the tactics room sir! Here you can get tactical advice from experienced commanders! Cieran: Great! So who's giving out the advice then? BAF Soldier: Well sir, you're the only CO here... Cieran: What? You mean I have to give advice to myself? BAF Soldier: It's the only option sir... Cieran: I can't believe I'm doing this... here goes nothing... to battlefield- Cieran: We need to split our forces and meet the enemy on both sides of the lake. If we send all our units to attack from both sides, we won't have to hold any back in defence. Fire the silos and then mop up their initial assault. After that, move in to take out their remaining units. to tactics room- Cieran: I feel... foolish. BAF Soldier: Sir? Cieran: Just make sure you get somebody else to do this next time. Defeat Raider: Haha, Victory is ours! Let the looting begin! Take anything you can carry, and burn anything you can't! If anybody gets in your way, kill them! Cieran: ... Victory Raider: The battle is lost! Every man for himself! Run away!!! BAF Soldier: Commander, the enemy is retreating. Cieran: Follow them. They were far too organised to just be bandits. Somebody must be controlling them and supplying them with weapons. We have to find out who...